


[Podfic of] working hypothesis

by knight_tracer



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: "Only because I'm going to go mad if you keep not talking about this for another half-hour," said Jaget, "have you considered the possibility that you're jealous?"





	[Podfic of] working hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Podcath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [working hypothesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074982) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



> Cover art by wingedwords

Podfic Length: 20:02  
Download Link: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/working%20hypothesis.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/working%20hypothesis.m4b)

  



End file.
